kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Odin
Kamen Rider Odin (仮面ライダーオーディン, Kamen Raidā Ōdin?) is a fictional character in the tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Ryuki. He is Shiro Kanzaki's personal representative in the Rider War, possessing incredible strength, the ability to teleport around the battlefield, and many powerful Advent Cards such as Time Vent and Survive (centre). His Contract Monster is Goldphoenix, who possesses the highest Attack Points of any monster in the Rider War. Kamen Rider Odin is apparently named after "Odin" the chief god in Norse Mythology. He is a balanced Rider, relying more on magic than physical ability or firearms, although he did possess melee weapons. Odin's lack of concern towards living left him fearless, which was his most intimidating factor against the other Riders. Aside from his ability to turn back time in conjunction with Kanzaki's abilities using Time Vent, Odin had the ability to traverse time and warp to any location he choose. Even compared to Kamen Rider Knight and Ryuki in their Survive Forms, Kamen Rider Odin is the most powerful of the 13 Riders. Fictional character biography He appeared proclaiming himself as the "Final, 13th Rider". The identity of Kamen Rider Odin is unknown. When someone transformed using the Odin Advent Deck, they were turned into a mindless puppet controlled by Shiro Kanzaki. Odin had three purposes. He could interact with the real world in ways that Shiro Kanzaki - being part of the Mirror World - couldn't, such as using the Time Vent card to turn back the flow of time. He was also assigned to protect the life of Yui Kanzaki at all costs. And finally, he was Shiro Kanzaki's trump card in the Rider War, created to eliminate the last remaining Rider so that Shiro could ultimately win the Rider War and the coveted wish. Odin appeared briefly in many episodes, his debut revealed him using the Time Vent card and had time reversed. Shinji was then the only person who appeared to feel the effect of the time change, and tried to alter the course of time which happened. Unfortunately Shiro told him that that cannot happen as the course of time altered in the past would direly affect the future (which obviously would affect the Rider War and its outcomes). Odin appeared in later episodes, fighting other Riders (which strangely appear only as Kamen Rider Ryuki and/or Kamen Rider Knight). The first Odin was a homeless man whom Kanzaki handed the Advent Deck to. He ended up engaging Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive when he got close to where Yui is held. Ryuki had a hard time fighting Odin Kamen Rider Knight appeared. This Odin was destroyed by Kamen Rider Knight Survive. The true identities of the second and third Odins are unknown, but it can be assumed that they were similar to the first Odin - innocent people turned into dolls by the Odin Deck. The second Odin was destroyed by the combined efforts of Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight. The third and last Odin fought Kamen Rider Knight Survive after Shinji's death. This Odin was destroyed by Shiro Kanzaki himself when he realized the pointlessness of the Rider War. Before fading away, he declared Ren the Final Rider. Ironically, Odin does not appear in the movie: Episode Final, though as one of the remaining surviving Riders. Kamen Rider Odin made an appearance in the 13 Riders special amongst the Kamen Riders against Kamen Rider Ryuki and Kamen Rider Knight. After Kamen Rider Ryuki was knocked to ground, Kamen Rider Odin grabbed his Advent Deck and destroyed it. Odin appears later in one ending with the other remaining Riders who used their Final Vents on Shinji, then as Kamen Rider Knight Survive. Kamen Rider Odin As a fighter, Odin was observant, methodical, silent, and usualy only moved when using a card or attacking, otherwise relying heavily on his ability to teleport, and his opponent's brashness. Odin is mostly a melee fighter, though has been known to send a gust of exploding feathers while his opponent was vulnerable. Contract Monster Goldphoenix : Modelled after a Phoenix. Advent Cards *'Advent' (AP: 8000): Summons Goldphoenix *'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Saber, dual sabers formed from the wings of GoldPhoenix. *'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Shield, a shield made from the tail of Goldphoenix. *'Time Vent': Allows Odin to reverse time. *'Steal Vent': Allows him to steal any weapon or defense object his opponent may have. *'Final Vent' (AP: 10000): Executes Eternal Chaos. Kamen Rider Odin attacks the opponent before Goldphoenix sends Kamen Rider Odin head first into the enemy while engulfed in flames. Though this attack was never seen in any of the live-action performances, it is emulated in the Playstation game based on the title character. Furthermore, his Survive Card, was also never seen in any representation other than an item he may have, so it's true abilities are also unknown. Final Vent (Odin) thumb|300px|left Survive Mode This photo was seen in Kamen Rider Ryuki Advent Calender book. References *Kamen Rider Ryuki (DVD) *Kamen Rider Ryuki @ TV Asahi *Kamen Rider Ryuuki Spoiler Page Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki